Congratulation
by naranari II
Summary: Congratulation Kau sungguh hebat. Congratulation Kau baik-baik saja. Teganya dirimu Sakiti diriku Kau tersenyum dan melupakan semua. [Bts. Jimin x Yoongi and Taehyung. Minyoon. Or Vmin or Taegi]


**CONGRATULATION**

Jimin – Yoongi - Taehyung

Hurt/Comfort. Drama. Tema perselingkuhan.

 **Inspired by Day6 – Congratulation**

 **BGM: Sam Smith – I'm not the only one**

 **Ungu – Dilema Cinta**

.

.

.

.

"Jimin, _let's break up_!"

Jimin membulatkan matanya. "Tapi, kenapa?"

Jimin menggapai tangan Yoongi yang terkepal. Tidak ada penolakan dari yang punya tangan, maka Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Dia maju selangkah mendekati Yoongi, tetapi Yoongi mundur menjauh. Jimin terdiam ditempat, sedih dengan penolakan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" ulangnya. "Kenapa kau meminta putus dariku?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab dia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat sejuta pertanyaan hinggap di kepala Jimin. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Jimin saat ini. Dua hari yang lalu bahkan mereka menghabiskan satu malam bersama dan hari ini, Yoongi malah meminta putus darinya? Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Jimi." Akhirnya Yoongi membuka suara. Dia masih menunduk, "Perselingkuhanmu… Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Jimin mengusap wajahnya, dia ingin berbicara tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar bahkan ketika dia sudah membuka mulutnya. Kepalanya segera memutar memori yang sudah terlewat. Dan Jimin sekarang mengerti. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit berwarna hitam diatas sana. Apakah semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Aku minta maaf, Yoongi. Aku bahkan sudah bersumpah atas nama Tuhan untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatanku lagi."

"Maafmu sudah menyakitiku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku mengerti,"

"Kau tidak!"

Jimin menggertakan giginya; tiba-tiba saja amarahnya muncul. Bukan karna Yoongi yang selalu menjawab perkataannya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Yoongi sudah tersakiti karenanya.

"Jimin, terima kasih untuk semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah kauberikan padaku. Terima kasih untuk seluruh waktu yang sudah kau habiskan bersamaku. Dan terima kasih untuk rasa sakit yang kauberi untukku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhnya berbalik. Berjalan menjauh dari tempat Jimin berdiri. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk kembali menengok ke belakang. Seolah semua yang sudah dia lewati bersama Jimin ditinggalkan begitu saja dibelakang.

Yoongi sudah semakin jauh bahkan hampir tidak terlihat, namun Jimin masih setia berdiri. Menunggu adanya keajaiban; Yoongi akan berbalik dan memeluknya. Tapi sampai sosok Yoongi benar-benar menghilang keajaiban itu tidak ada. Jimin tersenyum miris. Dirinya benar-benar ditinggalkan; dicampakan.

.

.

.

 _Semua berawal dari kesalahan Jimin yang sudah mengkhianati Yoongi dengan berselingkuh. Dan Yoongi mengetahui itu. Jimin sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk menduakan Yoongi waktu itu. Tapi pemuda manis bernama Taehyung sudah membuatnya berbagi hati. Dia mengenal Taehyung lewat sebuah acara di pulau Jeju. Mereka berkenalan dan bercengkrama hingga Jimin menyimpulkan Taehyung adalah pemuda yang ramah._

" _Kim Taehyung salah satu penyanyi berbakat disini. Aku bisa membuktikannya kepadamu." Kata salah satu teman Jimin saat dia berada disuatu acara di pulau Jeju. Setelah dilihat Jimin jadi sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Jimin adalah produser musik dan pemilik salah satu agensi musik yang cukup terkenal. Dia sedang mencari seorang penyanyi berbakat melalui acara festival musik ini._

" _Bisa kau temukan aku dengan Kim Taehyung itu?"_

 _Setelah acara selesai Jimin segera menuju ruangan khusus yang disediakan untuk menemui Taehyung. Penampilan Taehyung tadi masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Suara merdu dan khas miliknya membuat Jimin sedikit jatuh hati. Dia tersenyum sendiri._

 _Tok Tok_

 _Pintu terbuka dan sosok Taehyung terlihat menyembulkan kepalanya. "Maaf aku sedang ditunggu Produser Park Jimin. Namaku Kim Taehyung."_

 _Jimin berdiri lalu tersenyum, "Aku Park Jimin. Silahkan masuk, Kim Taehyung."_

 _Pembicaraan itu mengalir dengan santai. Taehyung masih berusia duapuluh satu saat ini dan dia selalu memperlihatkan sisi pemalunya saat berbicara dengan Jimin. Dari awal Jimin sudah tertarik dengan pemuda asal Daegu ini. Dan dia semakin tertarik setelah berbicara dengannya._

" _Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?"_

.

.

.

"Yoongi, jangan pergi." Jimin melirih. Tangannya menggapai udara kosong, bibirnya tersenyum meski mata Jimin menyiratkan penyesalan dan kepedihan. "Kumohon jangan pergi." Jimin jatuh bersimpuh bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Penyesalan akan tetap datang diakhir. Saat Jimin merasa sudah begitu sempurna dengan Yoongi.

Andai saja waktu itu Jimin tidak bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Taehyung. Andai pula dia tidak bertemu secara intens dengan Taehyung dibelakang Yoongi, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi dan dia baru menyadarinya saat Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Min Yoongi." Dan yang bisa dilakukan Jimin saat ini adalah menyesal.

.

.

" _Kim Taehyung jadilah kekasihku."_

 _Setelah beberapa bulan setelah pembicaraan dan saling tukar nomor ponsel di pulau Jeju, Jimin dan Taehyung mulai saling bertemu. Mereka biasanya akan makan siang bersama dan menonton bioskop. Setelah Taehyung resmi masuk ke agensi Jimin, mereka semakin intens bertemu. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi._

 _Dan hari itu Jimin meminta Taehyung menjadi kekasihnya. Dia tahu ini sangat gila; dia masih mempunyai kekasih yang dicintainya tetapi entah mengapa godaan untuk memiliki Taehyung sangat besar. Jimin merasa Taehyung menyempurnakan apa yang belum sempurna dengan Yoongi._

 _Jimin tahu dia akan menyakiti Yoongi._

 _Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Jimin. Bisa dibilang Jimin ini sekarang bosnya dan seorang bos meminta pegawainya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Taehyung hanya bisa diam mematung. Jimin tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Taehyung. Dia sudah mengira akan seperti ini._

" _Jadi Taehyung, aku butuh jawabanmu."_

.

.

.

Yoongi memasuki kamar apartemennya. Cuaca malam ini sedikit dingin karena akan memasuki musim semi. Yoongi melepas jaketnya dan langsung menemui seseorang yang sedang duduk santai diatas sofa. Dia memeluk tubuh orang itu, menyenderkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah meninggalkannya?"

"Sudah," jawab Yoongi singkat. Pemuda lainnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang merenung diatas sofa. Wajah pilu dan menyesal Jimin masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana sosok ceria dan penuh tawa itu mengeluarkan air matanya. Yoongi merasakan dadanya berdenyit ngilu. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menangis; semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Jimin. Tapi aku memilih dia." Yoongi tersenyum pada pemuda yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, mau ikut kedalam?" Yoongi tersenyum dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

 _Yoongi mengetahui perselingkuhan antara Jimin dengan Taehyung. Dia sangat marah dan bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin seminggu lamanya. Tapi anehnya, Yoongi marah dalam mode diam. Dia tidak menghampiri Jimin, atau memukulnya; dia hanya mendiami Jimin. Tidak menjawab panggilannya, tidak ingin bertemu dengannya._

 _Setelah itu Yoongi kembali ceria seolah dia tidak pernah merasa tersakiti karena Jimin. Meski begitu Yoongi memang tidak menjawab saat Jimin meminta maaf padanya._

 _Dan akhirnya Jimin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Dia sadar bahwa yang selama ini dicintainya hanya Yoongi. Taehyung hanya singgahan; dan itu merupakan kesalahan untuknya._

" _Maafkan aku Taehyung kita harus berpisah seperti ini." Taehyung tersenyum, dia mencium sekilas pipi Jimin "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."_

" _Aku… sudah menduakanmu dengan seorang yang lebih dulu aku cintai,"_

" _Aku tahu."_

.

.

.

Semua kenangan tentang Yoongi tidak juga menghilang. Membuat hidup Jimin sangat kacau. Karena Jimin lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpa Yoongi. Jadi dia berniat untuk pergi menjauh. Dari semua kenangan Yoongi bersamanya. Dari semua tempat-tempat yang pernah menyisakan momen mereka.

Mungkin kereta ini menjadi saksi keputus-asaan Jimin. Dia hanya membiarkan keretanya membawa dirinya kemanapun. Dan saat keretanya mulai berjalan, Jimin melihatnya. Yoongi bersama dengan seorang pemuda manis. Yang dulu pernah singgah dalam hidupnya. Menjadi sebuah kesalahannya.

Dan Jimin seperti melihat sebuah roll film berputar didepannya. Semua kenangan, hari-hari yang dilalui bersama Yoongi—dan juga Taehyung—merasuki ingatannya. "Jimin, _let's break up_!"

" _Kenapa?" ulangnya. "Kenapa kau meminta putus dariku?"_

" _Perselingkuhanmu… Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."_

" _Bisa kau temukan aku dengan Kim Taehyung itu?"_

" _Kim Taehyung jadilah kekasihku."_

" _Maafkan aku Taehyung kita harus berpisah seperti ini."_

" _Aku… sudah menduakanmu dengan seorang yang lebih dulu aku cintai,"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."_

Taehyung _mengerti_. Jimin pun _mengerti_.

Dan saat ini Jimin merasa seperti badut yang dipermainkan.

Jimin tersenyum; melihat bagaimana Yoongi dan _Taehyung_ begitu serasi. Mereka berpegangan tangan dengan erat seolah tidak ingin terpisah. Tangan yang dulu selalu dia genggam. Dan juga, Yoongi yang dulu amat sangat dia cintai.

Menyadari ada Jimin di sana, baik Yoongi maupun Taehyung tidak terkejut sama sekali. Jimin dan Yoongi saling bertatapan, kemudian Jimin mengalihkan padangannya pada Taehyung.

Dia berdiri, melangkah mendekat pada dua pasangan bahagia itu. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Dan berucap,

"Selamat."

The end.


End file.
